


You Forgot Your Glasses

by BeggingForHope



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, SuperCorp, i just love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeggingForHope/pseuds/BeggingForHope
Summary: Kara leaves her glasses on Lena's desk and Lena puts it all together





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this, or fandom based, so if you want to leave any comments positive or negative I'd love it!

“To what do I owe the pleasure of Catco’s cutest reporter?” Lena asked knowing full well that Kara had come to ask her about her mother’s arrest. She couldn’t help the little flutter she felt in her chest any time she saw Kara. Something about her always made Lena feel at home. 

“Well,” Kara started. “You know that I have an in with Supergirl, so it can’t be a surprise that I know that you were there that night when your mother released Medusa.” Lena just arched an eyebrow and walked around to the front side of her desk, leaning herself against it. Kara and Lena were now face to face and less than a foot apart. Kara’s heartbeat sped up a little. “Plus, I know that the last isotope your mother needed to finish the virus is made exclusively by L-corp, and yet, the virus happened to be inert.”

“Well it seems to me that you have all the details you need for this story!” Lena replied giving Kara a teasing look. Kara just smiled back clutching her notebook with her arms folded across her chest. How could she have never noticed how deeply beautiful Lena’s eyes are? 

‘Maybe I do have a lot of the details that I need,” Kara remarked lowering her arms to her sides. Kara looked down and adjusted her glasses with her right hand. “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t care how you are doing with all this. I wanted to check up on you and this was the perfect opportunity to do so.” Lena’s smile dropped, she was struggling a bit but she was incredibly touched that Kara cared enough to check up on her. 

“My mother got what she deserved.” Lena said coldly. “If I thought that she shouldn’t be punished then I wouldn’t have called the police.” Kara reached out and grabbed Lena’s hand gently as she saw the pain well up behind her eyes. Lena’s eyebrows furrowed at the contact. She thought that her heart would explode along with the butterflies in her stomach. But it didn’t. Suddenly she felt very calm, and safe. It didn’t matter how upset she was, or about what, talking to Kara instantly made her mind and her heart feel at peace. She didn’t know why, but she thought this wasn’t a normal response to feel from a friendship. 

Suddenly Lena realized that she hadn’t said anything in a while, and Kara was still holding her hand so gently and gazing at her with the softest blue eyes she had ever seen. Looking into those gentle eyes felt like your heart was getting a warm hug, it just took all of the pain away. “Ahem” Lena cleared her throat. “I am just going to use the restroom real quick Kara, if you don’t mind” Kara nodded, flashed her trademark sunny smile and released Lena’s hand. Lena thought excusing herself would give her a minute to gather her thoughts back together and stop spending so much time inside her own head.

Kara watched Lena walk away and wished she could take all of the pain away. Being helpless to stop the hurting tore her apart. She was always really upset when Alex was upset about something and she hurt for her, but this feeling was so much more intense. The pain that Kara felt from seeing Lena’s sadness was worse than the feeling of breaking her arm that time she lost her powers, and oh Rao did that hurt. “Why do I feel so intensely about Lena?” she thought to herself. “Do I like her more than friends? Of course not! That would be weird!” Kara physically shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her mind. Kara was snapped back to reality by the sound of her phone ringing. It was Alex. 

“Kara, you need to get to the DEO right now we have a problem” Alex announced.   
“Right now? Really? This is such a bad time though…” Kara trailed off.  
“Yes Kara, we really need you to get here now” Alex said angrily.   
“Fine, I’ll be there shortly” Kara agreed. 

Kara took off her glasses and set them on Lena’s desk. She rubbed her eyes. She hadn’t gotten much sleep from worrying about Lena and now she had to leave her right in the middle of this conversation. With a deep breath she shouted to the woman in question “Lena, I have to go, it’s an emergency, but I promise I will come back tomorrow.” And without waiting for a response Kara ran out to the balcony and was gone. 

Lena walked out of the restroom only to find that Kara had already disappeared. Lena wondered how Kara could get out of there so fast, she didn’t even hear her office door open or close. With a heavy hearted sigh Lena decided that she might as well get back to work then. As she sat down at her desk she noticed Kara’s glasses sitting on the edge. Now that is really weird, she thought. Why would Kara leave without her glasses when she always makes comments about how she couldn’t see without them? Then all of a sudden everything hit her at once. “Supergirl” Lena muttered under her breath. How could she not see it before? It was so obvious. It also explained why she couldn’t help but smile and feel giddy when she was around the hero. “Christ” Lena thought. “I have really got it bad for Kara.” With that she decided tonight she needed to let Kara know that she knows her secret, and maybe how she really feels as well. 

…

That night Lena made the journey over to Kara’s apartment. She was nervous clutching Kara’s glasses in her hand. She knocked on the door three times, and waited. Kara had been sitting on her couch watching T.V. and eating pizza when she heard the knock. She went to slide her glasses down so she could X-ray vision the door when she realized she didn’t have them on. She looked and saw none other than Lena Luthor on the other side of the door. “Crap” Kara thought. Quickly she changed into pajamas so maybe it would just look like she had already gotten ready for bed. 

Kara jogged over to the door and swung it open. “Lena” she smiled that soft warm smile.   
“Hey Kara” Lena smiled back. “You left these in my office” she said reaching her hand out with the glasses. 

“Thank you so much!” Kara practically yelled. “I’ve been basically blind all day!” she added. Lena notice the television on. 

“Huh” she sounded, her lips curling into a slightly more mischievous smile. “You’ve been blind all day, and yet you haven’t been squinting at me at all. And you’ve been watching television.” She questioned. 

“Yeah…..I…..Uh…..just like the noise” Kara’s voice trailed off as she panicked to find an explanation. Lena reached a hand up and placed it on the side of Kara’s right arm. 

“It’s okay.” She cooed. “I figured it out. I know who you are Kara Danvers.” Kara stiffened under the touch and raised both eyebrows in bewilderment at the comment. Clearly speechless Lena leaned forward and whispered in Kara’s ear, “Or should I say, Supergirl?”

Kara was shocked. “You figured it out?” She asked barely even able to form words.   
“It really wasn’t that hard when I thought about it all.” Lena commented.  
“And you are okay with it?” Kara asked very shyly, suddenly feeling much more nervous.   
“Actually,” Lena replied with a smirk. “I find Supergirl pretty hot.” She whispered using her other hand to draw an ‘S’ on Kara’s chest. With a sharp intake of breath suddenly Kara’s head started to spin. Their faces were less than a foot apart and their eyes were locked together. Kara stared deeply in those emerald eyes, and her heartbeat quickened to a pace faster than she thought possible. She couldn’t stop thinking about how much she wanted to kiss Lena. But that is her friend, she thought, how could she be thinking that? And almost as if Lena could read her mind she closed the gap between them very slowly giving Kara plenty of chance to pull away if she didn’t want this. 

What seemed like centuries later, Lena felt her lips hit Kara’s. Kara’s lips were so soft, and immediately addictive. She used her lips to part Kara’s and captured the blonde’s lower lip in hers. Softly Lena bit Kara’s lower lip and pulled away slowly. She heard Kara sigh and opened her eyes to look into Kara’s. With a deep breath Kara opened her eyes and looked back. Kara looked calm, she didn’t look scared. 

“I’m so glad you did that.” Kara breathed and leaned in to kiss Lena again. The kiss went deeper and deeper. Lena started to walk Kara backwards until the backs of her knees hit the couch and she fell over onto it. 

“I am so attracted to you Kara Danvers.” Lena growled and climbed on top of her. Lena placed her right hand on Kara’s hip and slowly started to move upward. She felt Kara’s hands make their way to her hips, and they were shaking badly. Lena removed her hand and broke the kiss sitting up. “Are you okay?” she questioned Kara, genuinely concerned. 

“I’m just nervous” Kara replied looking downward. “I’ve never done this before. With anyone.” Kara trailed off. Lena tipped Kara’s chin up with her hand and looked her in the eyes. “We don’t need to do this.” She said seriously. 

“No,” Kara replied. “I want to do it.” Lena nodded. “Okay we will go slowly and you tell me at any point if you get uncomfortable or too nervous okay?” Kara bit her bottom lip and nodded her head slowly. “I need to hear you.” Lena said. “Okay.” Kara said softly. Lena returned to the kiss and Kara sighed a deep content sigh. 

Kara’s hands gripped a little tighter to Lena’s waist, and Lena leaned deeper into the contact, pressing their bodies flush together. Kara felt her heart racing, but she loved every second. She felt safe with Lena, and she felt starved, like she needed the contact of Lena’s lips on hers every second of every day. Kara felt Lena start to move her hand up a little from her hip and she took a deep breath. Lena slowly moved her hand all the way to Kara’s breast and just let it lay softly on top without applying pressure. After waiting a few moments giving Kara the chance to pull away she circled her palm around it and then gave a squeeze. She felt Kara gasp into her mouth and Lena smiled into the kiss. Immediately Lena felt the need for more contact. She gripped the hem of Kara’s shirt and slowly started to lift. Kara was leaning in, but Lena had to break the kiss to lift the shirt off Kara’s head. Kara lifted her arms up and Lena slid the shirt off tossing it to the side, then leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Kara’s forehead. Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion. 

With a deep breath and a sudden burst of courage Kara replicated Lena’s actions and lifted her much nicer looking shirt over her head. Lena cocked her head a smirked. Kara gave her sunny smile back and Lena thought she was going to melt. Lena continued to sit, straddling Kara’s hips and used her index finger to trace an ‘S’ again this time on Kara’s bare chest. This time she continued tracing her finger down Kara’s front, sweeping it along the edges of the fabric on the top of her bra and then continuing down to her incredibly toned stomach. The feel of those abs against her fingers drove Lena crazy. 

Lena bent back down to kiss Kara again, and let her hand once again drift up to Kara’s breast. This time she effortlessly slipped her hand under the cup of Kara’s bra and cupped Kara’s entire breast in her hand. She began to squeeze and roll the warm flesh in her hand. Then Lena gently gripped Kara’s nipple in between her thumb and index finger and gave a small tug. A small moan escaped Kara’s lips without her permission and she was in awe at the feeling. 

“I want you to take it off.” Kara pleaded to Lena and Lena nodded in agreement. Who could deny such a reasonable request? Lena also took her bra off so that when she leaned back down they were touching skin to skin. The contact felt amazing. It was warm, safe, intimate, and suddenly neither of the women were self-conscious about either of their troubles. All that mattered was that they were there, together, hearts beating in unison. Lena slowly reached for Kara’s right hand and pinned it above her head on the couch intertwining their fingers. As she did this she placed one elongated kiss on Kara’s lips and then started to trail kisses down her neck and chest. Then Lena moved to Kara’s breasts. She took one of Kara’s nipples in her mouth and flicked it with her tongue. Kara enjoyed the pleasure of Lena sucking and kissing her chest and she suddenly felt like maybe she wanted to try everything. 

“Lena” Kara whispered. Lena stopped immediately, abruptly looking up at Kara, fearing that she didn’t want to do this anymore. “I think I want more” Kara said shyly refusing to make eye contact. 

“Are you sure Kara? I would never pressure you, we can wait.” But Kara shook her head and Lena nodded in silent agreement. Lena stood up and took her own pants off first, hoping to ease some of Kara’s nerves, but to no avail. As she pulled Kara to stand up with her she felt the woman trembling again. Lena pulled Kara into another kiss, holding her as close as possible slowly guiding her hand down to the waistband of Kara’s pants. She undid the buttons on Kara’s pajamas and let them fall down her legs and let her step out of them. 

“You. Are. So. Beautiful.” Lena breathed taking a step back looking Kara up and down. Kara blushed and just let Lena look. “Come on” Lena whispered grabbing Kara by the hand, and led her to Kara’s bedroom. She laid Kara on the bed and climbed on top of her again continuing to kiss. After a few minutes of kissing and massaging Kara’s breasts she rolled off to Kara’s side and let her fingers again run down the length of Kara’s stomach and start to play with the waistband of Kara’s panties. She felt Kara inhale deeply and she once again stopped and looked up at her love. Neither of the women said anything, but Kara simply nodded and Lena nodded back. 

Lena slipped one hand into Kara’s underwear and started to rub a finger up and down across Kara’s wetness. Lena intertwined the fingers of her free hand with Kara’s hand and placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek. Kara closed her eyes as Lena slowly pushed one finger into her. It hurt a little bit, but it was kind of a good hurt, she didn’t want Lena to stop. Kara closed her eyes letting herself relax in Lena’s arms as her breathing became a bit shallower. Lena continued to hold Kara’s hand and watched Kara’s face looking for any sign of discomfort or unhappiness, but she didn’t find any. Kara looked so peaceful, so perfect. She kissed Kara’s cheek again and continued pumping slowly in and out. 

When Lena felt Kara start to arch her hips and lean into the contact, Lena let a second finger join in and increased the pace a little. Lena moved her lips back up to Kara’s alternating between kissing her and letting her gasp for air. Lena smiled as she felt Kara start to come undone in her arms. She held Kara tightly and helped her work through the high of her very first orgasm. As Lena felt Kara go limp she removed her hands and gave Kara a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“Are you okay?” Lena asked her, their fingers still intertwined. Kara leaned up so that her eyes were directly in line with Lena’s, barely inches between their faces. “I love you Lena.” Kara whispered. 

Lena’s mouth dropped open and her eyes began to fill with tears. “I love you too Kara.” She replied. With one more, gentle but passionate kiss they laid down together. Lena laid on her back allowing Kara to snuggle in to her side. Lena intertwined their fingers once more, as if she was afraid they would drift apart in their sleep if they weren’t locked together, and slowly their breathing became in sync and they fell asleep together, the one place where the rest of the world couldn’t hurt them.


End file.
